


Oliver

by Sequesters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Not too heavy on the angst for an unrequited love story, Pep Talk, there is one single bad word in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Stingy is heartbroken after an unrequited first crush, so Robbie tells him a story to make him feel better.Misery sure loves company.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late.

Robbie Rotten was slumped in his chair, absolutely exhausted after a long day of being EXTRA villainous.

And, tonight, the universe seemed to be granting him the rare gift of actual sleepiness at a reasonable time.

His head drooped, his eyes fluttered shut, and he began to drift off into a comfortable, calming sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNCOKKNOCKKNOCK-

Robbie jolted awake at the frenzied knocking coming from his hatch, his moment of sleepiness ruined.

“W-who DARES?!” was all that he could manage to snarl out as he jumped out of his chair, and strode toward the exit ladder.  Usually, he would peek out of the periscope to see who was disturbing his sleep, but this time? He was absolutely DETERMINED to give this person a piece of his mind, right then and there!

“Do you have ANY IDEA what TIME it is?!” he began to yell before he had fully pushed up the hatch, “I was THIS CLOSE TO-“

His tirade died in his throat as he caught sight of his visitor.

It was Stingy, and he was crying.

Standing out in the cold autumn wind in only some yellow pajamas, he clutched his piggy pillow, sniffling and hiccupping.

Robbie’s anger evaporated on the spot.

“What happened to YOU??” he asked, furrowing his brows.

“I-I-I um…” he said, teeth chattering from the cold and the force of his sobs, “I w-w-was at a sleepover at Pixel’s house and I-I-I-I-“

“Oh, come INSIDE, first, before you become a STINGE-cicle on my front lawn!” Robbie interrupted, beckoning the boy to the hatch.

“F-front lawn?” Stingy looked around, confusion interrupting his sobbing briefly, “R-r-robbie, this is just concrete-“

“INSIDE!” Robbie bellowed, and Stingy leaped forward to follow him down.

-

Once they had both made their landing, Robbie stood in front of Stingy and crossed his arms, a stare down between pajama-clad men.

“So, um,” he started, “Would you mind telling me what you are DOING here, Yellow Kid?”

“I…” he sniffed, “I was at Pixel’s house, having a sleepover, and…and we were talking and-and I told him that I…I _liked_ him.”

Oh.

Oh _shit._

That thought must have shown through to Robbie’s face, because Stingy let out a WAIL.

“Oh, Robbie, I messed up so bad!! I do NOT know what to do!!” he cried, grabbing onto Robbie’s pajamas.

Truth be told, Robbie didn’t either, but he wasn’t about to tell _Stingy_ that.

“I thought,” Stingy whimpered into the purple fabric, “That since you and Sportacus got together, then maybe I could have a happy ending too. But…but…he doesn't _like_ me.”

He broke down into tears again.

Robbie’s heart broke for the boy.

“That’s uh,” he said, lightly patting Stingy on the back, “That’s pretty rough, Stinge my boy,”

Stingy sniffled.

Robbie exhaled. Sportacus was far better at this than he was.

“It’s not FAIR,” Stingy said, “That you got to be with Sportacus but MY first crush doesn’t like me back!”

“First-what-“ Robbie stuttered, disentangling from Stingy so he could gesture in incredulity, “First crush? First CRUSH?! Sportacus was NOT my first crush!!”

“H-he wasn’t?” Stingy asked, wiping an eye.

“Of course n-I am going to be THIRTY, child!” Robbie exclaimed. “My FIRST crush was _aaaalllll_ the way back when I was just a little BRAT like you,and….ohhh, god help me, it did NOT work out,”  he moaned, covering his eyes.

He peeked out at Stingy, who was hanging on his every word.

 _Misery loves company, I suppose,_ he thought, and made a decision.

“Alright Stingy, you asked for it,” he warned, “I, Robbie Rotten, am going to tell you all about my DISASTROUS first crush!”

He gasped through his teeth as he strode off, opening up the storage trunk behind his chair and getting a giant purple bean bag.

He tossed it over with a grunt of effort, missing Stingy by inches.

“Now, make yourself at home,” he invited, “I will be right back.”

-

Robbie thought back to his very first crush as he made some hot cocoa for himself and the boy.  The more he thought about it, the more his organs twisted up.  It was a very embarrassing ordeal for him, and he had never told anyone the entire story at once before but…maybe doing so would make that heartbroken boy feel better.

Back out in the main room, Stingy was sitting in the bean bag chair primly, as if he were unsure of how the amorphous bean bag could support him.

“Relax, kid,” Robbie said, handing him a mug, “have some cocoa.”

“Thanks,” Stingy said gratefully, and took a sip.

Robbie sat down in his own chair, briefly mourning his earlier sleepiness as he huddled with his hot cocoa.

“So…your first crush?” Stingy asked finally.

Robbie put his mug down. “Well, his name was Oliver, and he was a FOOL.”

He sighed deeply, steepling his fingers, “And, so was I.”


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Obtuse was a bright, happy boy who loved to play, and was never embarrassed by anything at all. He and Robbie had been-

-

“Heh heh.”

Robbie abruptly stopped telling his story. “WHAT is so FUNNY, Mister Giggles?” he demanded, rounding on Stingy.

The boy snickered again. “You have a TYPE, Robbie Rotten.”

“I-y-you-” Robbie blustered indignantly, then sighed. 

“Shut up, kid,” he grumbled lamely. “Now where was I…”

-

Oliver Obtuse was a bright, happy boy, who loved to play, and was never embarrassed by anything at all.  He and Robbie had been friends for ages, along with all the other kids their age in Lazytown, and Robbie had never thought anything of it. But, when they hit their pre-teen years…Robbie’s other friends stopped playing with him as much.  They started to look down on him, for his odd behaviors and childlike play.

But not Oliver.

To be fair, that is just the way that Oliver was. He enthusiastically befriended anyone and everyone, despite seeming to not understand even the basics of social interaction beyond HEY LETS PLAY.

He was sweet, and genuine, and it was absolutely no surprise that at such a delicate age...Robbie completely fell for him.

“Robbie!” called Oliver, running across the street to him.

“Hello, Oliver,” Robbie answered automatically, as he always did.

“Want to play?” he asked, bouncing on his heels.

“Sure,” Robbie said, looking around, “What shall we play?”

Oliver tapped his chin. “Hm…what about soccer?”

“I don’t really like soccer,” Robbie admitted.

“Tag?”

“It’s not FUN with only two people,” Robbie whined.

“…chess?” Oliver suggested after a moment’s thought.

“Do you know HOW to play chess?” Robbie asked.

“No,” Oliver sighed.

“Me either,” Robbie replied, sighing as well.

The two stood in silence for a moment.

“You know, it’s really hard to find a game to play with only two people,” Oliver sighed, kicking a rock.

“True.”

Suddenly Oliver brightened. “Hey Robbie, you live right next to Susie Sharptongue, right? Why don’t you ask her to play with us?”

Robbie flinched at the mention of her name. “She…she doesn’t want to play with me. Any-more.”

“What? Why not?” Oliver asked, genuine concern is his voice.

Robbie sighed, not having the heart to tell him what Susie Sharptongue had actually said.

_ Robbie, you’re really weird, and you act like a little kid! That’s why nobody wants to PLAY with you anymore! _

“She just doesn’t!” Robbie said, and crossed his arms.

“Psshht, that’s so weird!” Oliver declared, “Why  _ wouldn’t _ anybody want to play with you,  _ we  _ always have fun together, right?”

Robbie’s insides jolted. They had been doing that around Oliver lately.

“Ah, yes, well,” Robbie stuttered, “They all must, uh, not know what they are missing!”

“Yeah! We play tag, we go exploring, what’s not to like?” Oliver pondered.

Robbie sighed. “You know, Oliver, sometimes I think that you are the ONLY one I know who really…UNDERSTANDS me,” Robbie said, with a grin.

“Really?” Oliver smiled, dazzlingly.

“Yeah.”

“Well good, ‘cause usually I don’t understand ANYTHING,” Oliver said, laughing and bumping Robbie with his elbow.

Robbie nearly fainted from the contact.

-

Later, Robbie paced in his room. “I know what this feeling must be,” he said, murmuring low so his family wouldn’t hear him, “It must be a  _ crush _ ,” he muttered.

He ran his hands through his short, curly hair.  “What am I going to DO about it?” he said, a bit louder this time.

He thought for a moment, and then raised an index finger. “I know! I will come up with the PERFECT plan!”

He sat down at his desk, cracking his knuckles. “First, I will figure out if he likes me, and if he DOES, then I will tell him how I feel too!” Robbie said, clapping his hands together with excitement.  The dizzy rush of having a crush AND having a plan was too overwhelming to stay still.

“If my plan is good enough...then he will of course have no choice BUT to like me!” he reasoned.

-

The next weekend, when Robbie and Oliver went out to the field to fly Oliver’s kite, Robbie finally worked up the nerve to try his first plan.

“Say Oliver,” Robbie asked, swallowing hard, “I have got a…HYPOTHETICAL question for you.”

“Shoot!” Oliver said, slightly distracted by the kite.

Robbie took a deep breath.  _ Just like you practiced. _

“If you could um,  _ marry _ anyone in this whole town, then…who would it be?” he asked.

“Marry?” Oliver repeated incredulously, “I’m only twelve!”

Robbie rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That’s why it is a HYPOTHETICAL question, because you don’t actually have to do it!”

Oliver stared up at his kite pensively, scratching his head.  “Maybe…”

Robbie leaned forward in anticipation.

“I…I dunno, I dunno! Everyone is just so cool and nice equally! I just don’t know who I would choose!”

Robbie facepalmed. “Absolutely NO ONE sticks out as marriage material in this town for you? Not even any of your…” he leaned in even more to give him a hint, “closest friends?”

“Not particularly!” Oliver said cheerfully, letting his kite climb higher into the sky.

Robbie shook his head.  His foolproof plan…was no match for THIS fool.

Time for a new plan.

-

“I asked him a few more...loaded questions, like that,” present-day Robbie said, covering his face, “Then I started to get...desperate.”

Stingy gasped. “You mean that WASN’T getting desperate??”

“Sh-shut your mouth boy!” Robbie stuttered.”That was my FIRST PLAN!”

Robbie cleared his throat. “Ahem. Anyway, this next time I thought I would talk to him…in DISGUISE.”

“Oh, that  _ is _ actually a pretty good idea,” Stingy mumbled, as Robbie dove back into it.

-

Robbie had drawn up a pretty amazing disguise, considering his lack of resources.  He had ditched his stripes for a button-up blue shirt, some bell bottom jeans with embroidered pockets, thick glasses, and a big, tall, blonde wig.

Those were all the items he could nick from his parents’ closet without being noticed.  And if the bell-bottoms were too big for him still? Oliver probably wouldn’t even notice.

Robbie waddled out the door in his too-big costume, just as Oliver came walking down the street.

“Hello, stranger!” he called to Oliver in an unnaturally deep, booming voice.

“Hello!” Oliver returned the wave, smiling wide. “Who are you?”

“Me?” Robbie asked, thinking quickly, “Well my name is…Ro-I mean, Bob, I mean…my name is Rob Bob! The third!”

“Nice to meet you, Rob Bob III,” Oliver said, reaching out his hand for a handshake. “Are you new to Lazytown?”

“No-I mean, yes, I mean-that doesn’t matter! What matters is, will you answer me a question?”

“Sure!” Oliver said excitedly. “What do you want to know?”

Robbie fought the urge to run away.  He had to stick to the plan!

“What do you  _ think _ about that, um…Robbie Rotten?”

“Robbie Rotten?” Oliver echoed.

“Yeah, you know, that, uh, GOOD LOOKING guy!”

“Good looking?” Oliver repeated, taken aback.

“Uh, yeah, isn’t he? In a…BAD BOY kind of way?” Robbie asked, ending his sentence in a less-than-confident squeak.

Oliver cocked his head to the side. “What on earth does THAT mean?”

“It means-I mean-oh, nevermind, I just-I have to go. Right now,” Robbie said, dejectedly tromping off in his disguise.

“Nice meeting you!” Oliver called after him.

Robbie facepalmed so hard that his wig fell right off.

-

Later, Robbie sat at his desk, scribbling away on some of his light purple, custom stationary that his mother had made him.

“For my next trick…” he muttered, tongue between his teeth in concentration as he wrote, “I will write him a CAREFULLY CODED LETTER!” he proclaimed, finishing the last word with a flourish.

“Oh, I am SURE that he will get the message this time!” he exclaimed, folding up the letter and writing OLIVER OBTUSE across the front.  “It’s…delivery time.”

-

Robbie followed the sound of Oliver’s laughter to the edge of the LazyTown woods.

As he ducked around a wall, he caught sight of Oliver trying to catch a butterfly, laughing and jumping in his fruitless attempts to capture it.

Robbie clutched his heart.

“No, no, I mustn’t do that,” Robbie muttered, “I must stay _ focused _ here!”

With Oliver distracted, Robbie could sneak up behind him, and toss the purple letter on the ground.

“Hello, Oliver!!” Robbie said, announcing his presence by tapping him on the shoulder.

“Oh, hey Robbie,” he said, grinning wide. “What’s up?”

“Uh-um,” Robbie stuttered, taken off guard by that SMILE, and cut right to the chase. “W-what’s that on the ground?”

Oliver looked down and saw the purple letter, gasping with delight.

“Wow, it has my name on it!” he exclaimed, picking it up and inspecting it thoroughly. “Wow, It’s so pretty! Look at these beautiful cursive Rs!” he said, mesmerized.

“Thank y-I mean-“ Robbie cleared his throat, vibrating with excitement. “Aren’t you going to, uh, open it?”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Oliver said, unfolding the paper finally and reading its contents.

“Roses are red, violets are blue,” Oliver read out, “your secret admirer…is standing right next to you!”

Oliver gasped, and looked up. “Robbie!”

“Yeeeeeess Oliver?” Robbie grinned.

“This letter says that I have a secret admirer! And that that person…is standing NEXT to me!”

He looked around excitedly. “Robbie, tell me--do you see anybody around here?”

-

“And he didn’t figure out it was YOU?!” Stingy gasped. 

“NO!” Robbie exclaimed, channeling his 12 year old self’s frustration. “We even went LOOKING together! Searching all over LazyTown for his MYSTERY SECRET ADMIRER!”

Stingy dragged a hand down his face. “Robbie, I simply cannot TAKE it anymore! Why, I ask, did you not just  _ tell  _ him how you felt??”

“YOU can’t take it?!” Robbie asked, scandalized, “I had to LIVE it!! And I still HAVE to live with the fact that at ANY point I will REMEMBER all of the embarrassing stuff I did and just-“ Robbie writhed so violently that he threw himself from the chair, landing on the ground with a “EUGH!”

Stingy peered down at him, and took a sip of his cocoa.

“And as for your QUESTION,” Robbie said from the ground, “It is because I was TOO scared.”

He sighed, and climbed back up laboriously into the chair, staring into his hot chocolate.

“I wa scared…of the ANSWER,” he told his swirling marshmallows. “I wanted him to spill the beans on me INDIRECTLY.  That way, I could  _ know _ , without getting myself HURT!”

“Cheers, I will drink to that,” Stingy mumbled, reaching up with his mug.

They clinked glasses, and took a simultaneous sip of cocoa, savoring the chocolate in silence.

“Robbie…” Stingy asked cautiously, “How does this story end?”

Robbie sighed. This was the part he really didn’t like to think about.

“With a Christmas party,” Robbie said, “Where I had finally come up with the PERFECT plan.”

Stingy leaned forward in his bean bag chair, intrigued.

“I tried to put up mistletoe on the doorway before the party, but the mayor wasn’t having it,” Robbie said, “He said it would promote ‘inappropriate behavior’. So I…I rigged a hidden footpedal, so the mistletoe would appear just as we walked up.”

“Oh NOOOOO,” Stingy moaned, covering his own face.

“And you know what, Stingy? I still have never forgotten that night,” Robbie said, steeling himself to continue on.

-

“And so, I asked Milford Meanswell if HE would do it, and he said no, not since the LAST time,” Oliver was saying as they walked toward city hall, “What do you think he meant by that?”

“I dunno,” Robbie said distractedly, watching for the footpedal that he had disguised as a snowbank.

There it was!

He discreetly stepped on the white square, and mistletoe popped into the doorway.

“Wow look, Oliver! Mistletoe!” Robbie said, feigning surprise.

Oliver stopped. “Woah, how did THAT get there?!”

“Eh, it doesn’t matter. But, Oliver,” Robbie said, gulping, “If we walk underneath that together, we will have to KISS! It’s the LAW!”

Before Oliver could even respond, they heard a gasp from inside.

“Robbie Rotten and Oliver Obtuse are gonna KISS?!” Said Susie Sharptongue, arms folded just on the inside of the doorway.

“Well I-I mean-“ Robbie fumbled, gesturing to the mistletoe.

“Ew, of course not!” Oliver exclaimed, “I definitely don’t LIKE you that way!”

And he playfully punched Robbie in the arm, and ran through the doorway, leaving Robbie standing out in the cold.

Might as well have punched him directly in the heart.

-

Stingy looked at Robbie in a mixture of sympathy and awe as he recounted that part.

“What…what did you DO?” Stingy asked.

“I…” Robbie swallowed hard. “I turned around.  I went home. Never went to another LazyTown Christmas Party ever again. Not til you brats made me stay for Christmas dinner that one year.”

“Oh,” whispered Stingy softly.

“Would you like to know…the worst part?” Robbie asked the young boy.

“What was the worst part?” Stingy asked, voice still hushed.

“The worst part was…Susie. Susie Sharptongue…she wasn’t like Oliver. She figured out about my crush and my plan within SECONDS, without me saying a thing. And...she told the ENTIRE TOWN.”

Stingy gasped. “She did NOT!”

Robbie nodded. “They already didn’t like me, but now that they knew my most PAINFUL AND EMBARRASSING secret…they bullied me. Relentlessly!”

“W-what about Oliver?”

Robbie shrugged. “I don’t know!  He never bullied me, but…I didn’t have the strength to even LOOK at him after that. I hid myself away from everyone else, and vowed to never ever EVER like anybody. Ever again.”

Stingy snorted.

“Yes, I KNOW that didn’t work out as planned. It wasn’t my fault! I just kept! Getting! Crushes!! So I told myself, I would never ACT on one again.”

Stingy snickered.

“Which I failed on quite recently, yes, shut up!” Robbie said defensively.

Stingy snickered even louder, but sobered quickly.

A silence fell over the two of them as Stingy processed the story he had been told.

“Do you ever…regret, that you never got together with Oliver?” he asked finally.

Robbie considered that for a moment, tapping his chin. “Oh, I _ used  _ to, but now? I am pretty sure that we would NOT have worked out. At all.”

“Why not? You liked him SO much.”

“That’s-that’s not-that’s not what makes a RELATIONSHIP work!” Robbie sputtered. “I liked Oliver because he was the only one who accepted me for who I was but…now that I think about it, I don’t think he even NOTICED who I was.  He didn’t know a SINGLE thing about me! He didn’t know what I liked, or didn’t like, or how GAY I was, or-or ANYTHING!”

“He sounds like an imbecile, if he could not even see what was right in front of his NOSE like that,” Stingy muttered.

“Oh, I don’t think Oliver is a bad GUY,” Robbie said, “But I know NOW that he is…NOT who I needed. “What I needed was somebody who could SEE me, KNOW me, and STILL like me.”

“Like Sportacus does?” Stingy supplied.

“Yes, just like Sportacus does,” Robbie said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

“At least THAT one worked out for you,” Stingy said with a touch of bitterness.

Robbie sighed. “THAT, you lemon child, is the ENTIRE reason I  _ told _ you this embarrassing story,” he said.

“What reason?”

“I…after that FIASCO, I was AB-solutely HEARTBROKEN,” Robbie said, “You know, I didn’t go outside, or, or eat a real meal, or-or say a word to ANYONE for five straight days! I was so-so DEPRESSED, that I thought I would not, nay, COULD not, ever be happy ever again!”

Robbie gestured helplessly between himself and the boy. “Doesn’t that sound, I don’t know…FAMILIAR??”

Stingy lowered his head, and nodded miserably.         

“But…but look at me NOW!”

Stingy looked up. “Huh?”

“You know…THIS whole situation!” he waved his arms around, “Me! Sportaflop! Together and-and boyfriends, and-“ Robbie let out a bit of what could only be described as a lovesick squeal before he controlled himself again.

“Ahem. Sorry you had to see that. But…” he couldn’t stop his lovesick grin, “I have a boyfriend! My crush…he likes me BACK this time!”

“And…if I had to get my heart BROKEN at thirteen, to find somebody THIS MUCH BETTER when I was twenty nine, well? Worth it,” Robbie concluded, sipping his cocoa.

“So, if I understand correctly,” Stingy said slowly, “You are saying that even if things did not… _ go as planned _ with Pixel…I could still be happy? In the future?”

Robbie grinned widely, ecstatic that Stingy had gotten the point. “Yes! Exactly!”

“”But…but I am sad NOW!” Stingy whined.

Robbie scoffed. “I know that! WHY do you think I gave you this hot cocoa?! Hot cocoa is good for the SOUL!”

Stingy took another sip, and hugged the mug to himself. “You know, I think you’re right.”

They sat in silence again, Stingy’s face dropping more and more into a very familiar type of misery as the silence wore on.

Robbie wiggled his fingers at him. “Heeeeallll my child,” he said in an unnaturally deep voice. 

Stingy managed a laugh at that one.

“I know better than most that you will NOT heal in only one day. Or two! Or even seven! BUT!” Robbie held up his index finger, “Eventually, you will be fine.  And maybe, you will even get a NEW crush!”

“A new crush?”

“A BETTER crush!”

“A BETTER crush??”

“Yes!” Robbie jumped out of his chair so he could gesticulate freely, “On a boy who likes you BACK, And is a good MATCH for you, and then? You can invite Pixel to the WEDDING!” he threw his hands out wide, to let the boy admire his genius idea.

“Pixel would LOVE to go,” Stingy chuckled, in spite of himself. 

“Ex-ACTLY!” Robbie exclaimed.

Stingy set his empty cocoa down onto the ground, and stood up stiffly. “I, um, need…to go home now. But…”

His stony face melted away, and he latched onto Robbie again.

“Oh, THANK you, Mr. Rotten!” he cried, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, ahem, you are welcome!” Robbie said, patting Stingy on the back.

-

Stingy left, and Robbie was left alone in the lair.

The time for sleep was still, regrettably, past.

So, he decided to write a letter.

He grabbed a piece of light purple stationary, stamped with an ornate RR at the top, and began to write.

“Spor…ta…cus,” Robbie wrote, carefully crafting each letter to be legible, “I…appreciate…your…companionship.  I think…we make…a good…pair! Love, Robbie Rotten.”

Sportacus jolted awake to the sound of incoming mail. He jumped out of bed and caught the tube before it hit the ground.

“I’ve got MAIL!” he said, through a yawn, then unrolled the purple paper.

“Dear Sportacus,” he read with great concentration, “I appreciate your companionship. I think we make a good pair. Love…Robbie Rotten.” 

Sportacus broke out into a huge smile as he got to the end. “Oh, that is so  _ sweet! _ ”

And even though it was the middle of the night, Sportacus immediately set to work on a response.

“Dear Robbie,

I love you too.

-Sportacus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been holding onto this little story for too long so I needed to let it out! I might post a teeny epilogue in a few days, if I can get it together.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. <3


	3. Epilogue

THREE DAYS LATER

 

It was an unusually sunny fall day, when Stingy finally, timidly, approached Pixel.

“Hey Stingy,” Pixel said.

“Pixel,” Stingy started, with a deep breath,  “I would like to say that I am...sorry. For bringing... _that_ up the other night.  If you no longer wish to speak to me, then…that is okay.  I understand. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry…” his breath caught, but he pushed on, “Sorry that I failed you as a friend.“

Stingy abruptly turned to walk away, head hung low, when Pixel spoke.

“Stingy, we can still be friends, you know.”

Stingy whirled around. “What??” he gasped, “B-but-but I- I said that I-”

“C’mon, Stingy!” Pixel said, chuckling lightly, “We have been friends since we were BABIES! Just because I don’t like you as a BOYFRIEND doesnt mean I stopped liking you as a FRIEND!”

His smile drooped. “But...I’m sorry that I don’t like you back.”

“Well, I will NOT say that you are not missing out,” Stingy sniffed, “I am...QUITE the catch.”

Pixel laughed.  “I know that!” he said, punching his arm.

-

Sportacus stood with Robbie, watching the two friends reconcile from afar.

“Did you talk to him?” Sportacus asked.

“Extensively,” Robbie confirmed, sighing heavily. “He’s sad, but will be fine.”

Sportacus kissed his cheek.  “You are _very_ good with the kids, Robbie. Better than you ever give yourself credit for.”

Robbie blushed doubly, from the action and the compliment.  “Pshaw, it was nothing. All I had to do was embarrass myself...THOROUGHLY.”

“I see, I see,” Sportacus nodded, moustache quivering, “Told him about Oliver, did you?”

Robbie froze and turned his head towards Sportacus, who had a wide mischievous smile on his face.

Robbie just smiled back.

“Ah, Sportasmart,” he sighed contentedly, wrapping a long arm around the elf and pulling him close, “You know me _too_ well.”

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Officer Obtuse, of the Mayhemtown Police Department, unlocked his door after a long day, humming to himself while he sorted through his mail.

“Bills, bills, junk mail,” he sorted out loud, as he sat down at his kitchen table, “Oh! A wedding invitation!”

He dropped the rest of the letters and picked up the invitation, opening it up to see just WHO was getting married.

“Robbie Rotten, and Sportacus 10,” he read aloud, furrowing his brows. “Oh, how wonderful! Robbie Rotten from good old Lazytown is the one getting married!” He excitedly unfolded the invitation to its full size, glimpsing a picture of the happy couple.

“‘Come celebrate these two men in their-’WAIT a second!”

He looked up from the card, and gasped at this revelation.

“Robbie Rotten is GAY?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got finished with this piece sooner than I thought! I hope you all have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am working my hardest through a nasty bit of writer's block, and this story is a part of that process. This is a two-parter, mostly because I am still finishing up Robbie's story and want to make sure its good before I post that part. To anybody who is reading this, thank you :)


End file.
